Pokemon Undead Gray Version
by akatsuke42
Summary: Connor is about to begin his pokemon journey unknowing that it will make a turn for the worse when the pokemon zombie apocalypse is about to start.
1. And So It Begins

Pokemon Undead Gray Version

Chapter 1: And So It Begins

It is a beautiful Summer morning. The sun begins to rise, changing the world from its darkened night to a bright sun-shine day. There is a warm breeze rolling through the tall grass where the Pokemon play and the ocean is brushing up and down the beach on the southern side of Pallet Town, a small little town in the Kanto region where our hero is having his 10th birthday today. Today, Connor starts his own Pokemon journey.

Connor's eyes slowly lift open to reveal the mess that is his room. As he sits up, he wipes the crust off of his eyes after a long night's sleep. On this day, his whole life is going to change. After realizing what day it was, he jumps out of bed, throws on his favorite shirt, jumps into the jeans he had saved up for months to purchase and grabs his hat that he got for winning a contest before racing down to get breakfast before going to see the professor. Connor downs the Pikachu shaped pancakes that his mother had made for him in 18.62 seconds and bolts out the door. He walks down to the Pokelab because he forgot to put on his running shoes in his room. Connor thinks to himself "Why the hell didn't I turn around to get those before i got to the lab? Arceus, I'm an idiot!"

Connor walks into the laboratory and it looks like he just walked into a candy store. He walks down the long corridor looking for Professor Oak's section of the lab. All of this walking feels like a lifetime since he is unable to run. With each step, his heart beats faster and faster. At long last, Connor finds it. The door to Oak's office. It has a large grated window and says Prof. Samuel Oak in bold black letters. He opens it slowly to make sure he isn't disturbing any of Oak's research. He peers around the door to see the professor silently awaiting Connor's arrival.

"H-Hello. M-My name is C-c-Connor."

"Hello Connor. Nice to meet you! You don't have to be nervous, this is a very special and fun opportunity. I was informed of your arrival today. I'm sure you can't wait to get your first pokemon friend."

"I've been looking forward to this for a long time now and I put a lot of thought of which pokemon I want to start my journey with."

"Well if you would walk over here, we can start on that process."

Connor walks over to a large circular device with a red, transparent lid holding three visible pokeballs. Prof. Oak clicks a button that causes the lid to slowly open and reveal three slick, shined pokeballs. Prof. Oak grabs each and lets the three pokemon out of their respective balls.

"Now choose the one you wish to start your journey with."

Connor walks up to the pokemon. First, he walks up to Squirtle, a water type pokemon. Looks at it, picks it up, then sets it down. Next, he turns to the Bulbasaur, a grass and poison type pokemon. Like with Squirtle, he looks at it, then picks it up. Last, he walks up to the Charmander. Looks at it, picks it up and puts it down next to it's friends. Connor steps away from the pokemon, looks at the professor, and tells him "I know which of these I would like to become my new friend."

"That's fantastic news! Which one?"

"I would like.." he looks at the pokemon with much anticipation "Bulbasaur."

"That's good to hear, this Bulbasaur has gone through many trainers picking the other pokemon. Its good to see her finally get chosen."

"Then that's good that I chose her!" Connor exclaimed with a fire in his eye

"I have a few more things that you will be needing on your journey"

Prof. Oak turns to the desk that is right behind him and grabs several items.

"Here is a Pokedex and 5 more pokeballs. The Pokedex will help you gain information on the pokemon that you will encounter. The pokeballs will aid you in obtaining more pokemon friends on your journey."

"Thank you very much" Connor tells the professor as he reaches for the gifts.

Right as Connor is about to grab them out of the professor's hands, the door bursts in.

"I'm here to get my starter!"

Connor and Prof. Oak stop and turn to look at the unexpected visitor.

"Sorry for the interruption. My name is Julia" She says with a smile and a wink.  
Connor looked at her, she was wearing a red skirt that only went down to her mid-thigh. Her purple tank-top seemed to glisten in the light from the corridor's bright lights. Her brown hair flowed half-way down her back with two separate strands going down her chest on either side of her head.

"She is absolutely gorgeous" Connor thought to himself.

"Oh, yes Julia. I wasn't expecting you until later. But while you are here, do you want to pick the friend that you are going to be traveling with?

"Sure! Where are the precious little pokemon you have for me to choose between?

"Right here" Prof. Oak states as he points to the Squirtle and Charmander that are trying to gather what had just happened. Julia rushes over to them knocking Connor out of the way in the process.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Julia says after realizing what she did.

"No. It's ok. Don't worry about it." Connor had barely even noticed since he was in a daze from gazing at Julia. Julia turns back to the pokemon and begins with her analyzing.

"Oh my Arceus! This one is so cute!" Julia exclaims as she picks up the Squirtle and squeezes the hell out of it. "Oh! This one is super cute too! This isn't fair. It's too hard to choose." She turns to Connor. "Do you have a coin?"

"ummm. I think I do" Connor responds as he reaches into his pocket. He pulls one out and Julia snatches it from his hand.

"Heads, Squirtle and tails, Charmander." Julia tosses the coin into the air and everything instantly goes to slow motion. She grabs the coin as it drops and smacks it onto her arm. Julia lifts up her hand just enough for her to see it. It landed on heads, but she secretly wanted it to be tails. Julia throws the coin back at Connor.

"So what did the coin land on?" Prof. Oak questioned her.

"It landed on tails." She lied just so that she would get what she secretly wanted. "So, Charmander it is then."

"Alright, then let me get you your things so you can start your own journey." Prof. Oak turns around to the desk to grab Julia's gifts for her journey. "Here is your Pokedex and 5 more pokeballs."

"Oh thank you Professor! I"m going to head out right now to get more adorable pokemon!" She turns to bolt out the door but Connor stops her before she can.

"Why don't we go on a journey together?" Connor asks as he blushes, looking in a different direction.

"Hhmmmm. I don't know, maybe eventually." She replies totally oblivious to Connor's state

"Oh. Ok." Connor says, defeated.

"I'll see you later...Kyle is it?"

"Con-" Is all Connor is able to get out before she leaves. Connor turns to Prof. Oak and thanks him for the gifts and turns to head back to his house to collect his things for the journey ahead of him.

"Wait! I need to tell you one more thing Connor. Good luck with that one. You'll need it."

"Thank you again professor." Connor walks back to his house to show his mom the friend he had gotten at the lab and refrains from telling her about Julia.

"Well I packed all of your stuff while you were out."

"You didn't have to do that mom, I could have done it myself. I mean I am going on an adventure by myself."

"There isn't anyone else for you to travel with? Were there no other people getting there first pokemon today?" Connor's mother questions

"Well, there was this one girl, but she didn't want to go with me yet."

"Yet? What do you mean by yet?"

"She said maybe eventually."

"There isn't any chance that you have any feelings towards this girl is there?" Connor's mom said with a smirk.

"n-n-No!" Connor replies, blushing again.

"I knew it! You have a little crush on her. What's her name?

"I-I don't remember." Connor lies.

"C'mon. What's her name? I want to know before I get a wedding invitation and I don't recognize the names."

"Her name is Julia. Ok?" Connor tells her, unhappy about it.

"Connor and Julia sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g." She sings just to bug Connor.

"Mom! Stop it! That's not funny."

"I'm sorry. Why don't you go through your stuff to make sure nothing was forgotten and I'll make some sandwiches for us and make some pokemon food for your little Bulbasaur."

"Ok fine." Connor says as he storms off to his room. Connor walks up to his room and begins going through the pack that his mother had done for him. He remembers that he had forgotten his running shoes earlier and made sure to throw them into his pack. After making sure he has everything, He looks at the things that Prof. Oak had given him. He picks up the Pokedex and appreciates its sleekness. Connor opens it up and turns it on.

"Hello, My name is Dexter. I can be used for any and all information on the pokemon you have met on your travels."

"This thing is actually pretty cool. It will definitely come in handy later on." Connor grabs Bulbasaur's pokeball off of his belt. "Come on out Bulbasaur." Bulbasaur comes out of the pokeball with a flash of light. "Hey Bulbasaur, do you want me to come up with a cool nickname for you?"

"Bulb Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur replies with a nod.

"Hhhmmmm. How about...Donna." Bulbasaur looks at Connor like he is a crazy person. "Yeah, I don't see how that would work either. Then how about Hope."

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur screams with delight.

"Its settled then, your new name is Hope."

"Connor! Its time to eat!"Connor's mom yelled from downstairs

"Alright! Be right there!" Connor calls back. Connor and Hope walk downstairs to see plates filled with food for them.

"I need my baby with a full belly when he leaves for his journey."

"Mom, I'm not a baby anymore. I'm old enough to take care of myself in the wilderness."

"I know, but don't you want a big meal before you head out?"

"I guess you're right mom." Connor takes a few bites out of his sandwich and remembers what he wanted to tell his mother. "Hey mom! I came up with a name to call my Bulbasaur."

"That's nice. What is it?"

"I decided to call her Hope"

"That's a wonderful name. I 'Hope' you two have a wonderful time together."

"Mom. You make up some terrible jokes." Connor says trying to hold back his laughter.

"I try honey." Connor's mom replies, knowing full well that Connor enjoyed the little joke she made.

"This is delicious mom. Thank you for this last meal."

"Bulbasaur!" Hope retorts.

Connor and Hope finish up their meals and go upstairs to grab everything that they will be needing on the adventure that is ahead of them. They walk back downstairs with all of their gear and enthusiasm. Connor's mom looks at him and gives him a giant hug while holding back tears.

"Good luck honey. I'm going to miss you. Make sure you call me whenever you can. I will always be in touch. I love you"

"Will do mom. I'm going to miss you so much. I love you too." Connor turns to the door and (remembering his running shoes this time) steps out to begin his journey. Connor looks down at Hope and they step off towards the direction of Viridian city. "I can't believe I have finally gotten to this moment." Connor thought to himself while stepping into Route 1. "Are you ready for everything that is headed our way Hope?"

"Bulb Bulb Bulbasaur." Hope answers with excitement.

"Connor! Wait!"

Connor looks back to see his mother running to him looking terrified. "What's wrong mom? What happened?"

"Its terrible! I just turned on the news, and they said there was a huge explosion by Lavender town!"

-End Chapter 1-


	2. Delicious Beginnings

Pokemon Undead Gray Version

Chapter 2: Delicious Beginnings

"Is everything ready for the for trail number 78?" A voice comes from the darkness.

"I believe so sir." A man replies as he walks into the light. He is wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with pants to match. There is a giant red "R" on the front of his shirt to show that he is apart of the notorious Team Rocket.

"Then it's time to begin." The voice emanates throughout the whole room. "Flip the switch!"

"Yes Dr. Namba." The grunt says to the doctor.

"After all of the tweaking we did to this blasted experiment, I think we should finally have Pokerus within our grasp!" Dr. Namba exclaims as he sits forward in his chair revealing himself from atop a console.

The grunt walks over to the wall in the darkened room and pulls down the switch. A surge of electricity moves from the giant console to a glass container holding a terrified Nidoking hostage. The glass container illuminates the huge room with a blue light. The light reveals hundreds of containers holding many different pokemon against their will. The doctor smirks with delight as he watches the Nidoking go through such agony. The Nidoking faints and the light begins to fade.

"Did it work? Did I finally create Pokerus? After 10 years of research, did I finally get what I so longed?" Dr. Namba questions as he stands up and walks over to the container that was emitting light only a few moments ago. The Nidoking slowly starts to open its eyes. Nidoking attempts to get back onto its feet but fails ultimately. "Dammit! I thought that I finally had it! I was so close. It looks like this one was a dud too. Once I finish my research, Team Rocket will finally be known across the world as the most gruesome organization ever!" Dr. Namba exclaims both defeated and with hope. "Release this pathetic excuse for a pokemon and find me some pokemon that aren't so pathetic. I'm going to my office to work on the next trial."

"Is everything set for the last attempt? After last night, I should have cracked the code after all of this time." Dr. Namba explains as he sits down from the extensive night of research and programming. His eyes, bloodshot from looking at his computer all night and his body sagging from many years of heartbreak and sorrow.

"Yessir!" The grunt answers. "Number 79 is up and ready to go."

"Excellent. Now! Flip the switch for the last time!" Namba yells with much excitement and hope.

The grunt pulls the switch down again and the electric surge moves from the console to a container withholding an Arcanine. The container lights up and illuminates the room. Arcanine yelps out in agony and eventually faints from all of the pain. Namba walks over to the container holding the Arcanine. The Arcanine opens its eyes and painfully stands up onto its four paws. Arcanine winces from the pain and opens its eyes again. Only this time there was a different look to them. The color changed to red and the pupils were fully dilated.

"I did it! I can't believe that I finally did it! After all of this time, I finally created the one thing that Team Rocket needs to control the world! I need to contact Giovanni and tell him the good news. Butch! Get Giovanni on the phone now."

"Will do Dr. Namba!" A grunt replies back with a raspy voice.

"Now to see what else Pokerus does to these monsters." Just as Namba finishes his statement, the Arcanine breaks through the 5 inch thick plexiglass and begins to use Flamethrower in the lab. With every breath of flame, more and more explosions happen within the room of the lab. "Guards! Guards! Stop this beast! It's going rampant! Hurry! Before all is lost!" Namba yells with shards of glass lodged within his body, blood spreading all over the floor.

Many grunts rush into the lab to see the Arcanine destroying the lab and Dr. Namba slowly creeping towards death. They all let out their Rattata, Ekans, and Zubat but each of them get taken down by the rabid Arcanine. It all ends with a final explosion encompassing the entire building.

"*Cough Cough* What happened to my lab?" Dr. Namba asks, looking around to see only ruin where the lab used to be. "Where did all of the Pokemon go?" Arcanine leaps over to the doctor and finishes him off with one mighty chomp.

"Its terrible! I just turned on the news, and they said there was a huge explosion by Lavender town!" Connor's mom explains to him.

"I'm sure that it's nothing mom, quit worrying. I bet it was just a bunch of Electrode just got scared or something. Besides, Hope and I can take on anything in our path." Connor reassures his mother with a smile and a thumbs up. Connor turns around to face Route 1 once again. "Now, let's go on an adventure!"

-End Chapter 2-


	3. On the Road Again

Pokemon Undead Gray Version

Chapter 3: On the Road Again

After hearing the news from his mother and shrugging it off, Connor and Hope turn to the entrance of Route 1 once more. Taking his first step into the tall grass was one of the most exciting moments of Connor's life thus far. Connor continued to walk through the patch of grass waiting to see the first Pokemon for him to put onto his team. While going through the Route, Connor stops every once and awhile to take in the scenery and look at the other trainers staring out on their journeys too. But one of these trainers jumped out at him.

"Wait! What are you doing Julia?" Connor screams as he is being tackled to the ground by this trainer.

"Well the voice said that one of the trainers jumped out at you so I decided to jump at you. It seemed like it would be a bunch of fun and it was. Now I see why Pokemon like using tackle." Julia replies to Connor as he tries getting back up.

"So uh, how have you been Julia?" Connor asks as he starts to remember the feelings he has for her.

"Mmmmm, I can't complain." Julia responds being totally oblivious towards Connor's mesmerized look. "I mean I did add a new friend to my party."

"You caught a Pokemon?" That's awesome!" What did you catch?"

"Just this little cutie." Julia replies throwing a pokeball into the air. The ball opens and the Pokemon is released from the pokeball. "Whoops! Wrong pokeball. You know, it's really difficult to distinguish which ball is which sometimes." Julia says as she puts her Charmander back into it's pokeball. "This is the Pokemon that I actually caught." She says as she throws the pokeball into the air. The ball opens and out pops a Pidgey.

"_How did I almost know it would be a Pidgey?_" Connor thought to himself. "That's awesome Julia! I can't wait till I catch a Pokemon of my own.

"It really wasn't that hard..." Julia begins to ramble about how she caught her Pidgey. Connor doesn't even realize she is talking so much since he is in a daydream about defeating the champion and earning the title for himself, finally achieving his lifelong dream. Connor realizes that had dozed out and noticed that Julia was gone. Connor looked down and noticed that Julia had left a note before she left.

Dear Connor,

I noticed that you basically disappeared into your own head. so I'm going to leave this here with you for when you pop out of it. Good luck on your journey and I hope to see you again. Have fun catching Pokemon and achieving whatever dream you have.

Love

Julia 3

"_She ended the note with love, she's totally into me._" Connor thought, giving himself some false hope to go on. He sticks the note into his pack and continues on his way. Connor hears some rustling in the bush beside him and his heart skips a beat. Allofasudden, a Rattata jumps at him "Finally, a chance to catch my first pokemon. Hope! Use growl!" Hope let out a squeal and the Rattata got distracted by the sound. Rattata used tackle and knocked over Hope. Getting up quickly, Connor yelled "Now for tackle!" Hope ran as quick as she could and hit the Rattata with her body. The Rattata used tail whip and Hope was so absorbed by the tail whip, that she didn't notice that Rattata had started for a tackle on her. "Hope dodge the Rattata's tackle!" Hope instantly got out of her trance and avoided to the move. "Now, finish it off with a tackle!" Hope once again hit the Rattata with her body leaving the Rattata on the ground with swirls in it's eyes. "Now, it's time to catch this little guy." Connor throws a pokeball at the Rattata. It bounces off of Rattata and he goes into the pokeball. The button on the pokeball glows red as the ball shakes. There is a sparkle in Connor's eye as he watches the pokeball stop shaking and the light fade while making a "Ding" sound. "I finally caught a Pokemon! Now to get to the Pokemon Center to heal Hope and my newly caught Rattata. Connor put Hope back into her pokeball to make sure she would be protected from any further harm. He ran as quickly as he could to find the exit of the Route. Connor finally finds a clearing of the trees and the entrance to the town. "Okay, now to find the Pokemon Center." Connor locates the Pokemon Center and enters the building.

"Welcome to the PokeCenter." Connor hears as he enters the building. He walks up to the counter to find a young woman standing next to a Chansey. Connor takes out his pokedex to get information on this strange looking Pokemon.

"Chansey, the Egg Pokemon. Chansey It lays several eggs a day. The eggs are apparently rich in nutrients and extremely delicious."

"I'm sure that gets really annoying for you Nurse Joy." Connor tells the nurse

"Not at all." She replies to him, "It's nice to get to hear about some really nice facts about Chansey every once and awhile. I haven't heard that pokedex entry in months, so it's perfectly ok." Nurse Joy reassures him with a smile.

"Would you mind healing my Pokemon?" Connor asks the nurse

"I would love to my dear." Nurse Joy takes the pokeballs and gives them to the Chansey. "Take these to the healing room so this boy can get back to his journey.

"Chansey Chansey!" The little pink orb looking Pokemon replies and walks into the other room.

"This may take a few minutes." Nurse Joy tells Connor.

"I understand." Connor replies with a smile. Connor notices the wall with a bunch of phones and walks over to them. He enters the number to his house so he can let his mother know that he made it to Viridian City.

"Hello? Connor's mom answers.

"Hi mom! I just wanted to let you know that I made it to Viridian City."

"That's awesome honey! I'm very proud of you. It took me what seemed like forever when I made it to Vermillion City."

"You never did talk much about your journey while I was home. Why is that?" Connor questioned his mother.

"I don't know, I guess I never really thought about it. The only thing that really happened on my journey, was meeting your dad."

"How did you meet dad anyway?" Connor asked.

"Oh, look at the time. My show is on." Just then, the phone call ends and Connor is left sitting there with a blank screen and the phone up to his ear.

Ding ding dingdingding. Connor hears coming from the next room.

"Connor." Nurse Joy calls from the counter. He walks over and she hands him the pokeballs he had given to her.

"Thank you very much ma'am." Connor says as he puts the pokeballs onto his belt.

"Any time. Please come again whenever you need your Pokemon healed." The nurse answers. "Safe travels."

Connor walks out of the PokeCenter to a bench that is nearby. He lets out both Hope and Rattata. "I think it's time that our friend gets his own name." The Pokemon cheer and Connor gets to thinking. "How does... Joey sound?"

"Ra Ra Rattata!" The little rodent answers excitingly.

"It's settled then. Your name is now Joey." Connor announces. "Joey, return." Connor takes the pokeball and puts Joey and Hope back into their pokeballs.

Connor walks around the City looking for something to do when he is grabbed by a man wearing some sort of uniform. "You look like you just started your journey."

"Y-yes, yes I did." Connor says nervously. "Why do you say that?"

"I work at the Viridian City PokeMart. Most new trainers stop by to get some supplies for their journey. I'll show you to the Mart so you aren't caught unaware by some of the world's surprises." The man grabs Connor by the hand and walks him to a building with a blue roof and just over the door is a blue outline of a pokeball. "This is a PokeMart. There is a Mart in just about every town here in Kanto."

"It's very...nice." Is all Connor is able to get out.

"Just because you allowed me to drag you around town, I will give you a little gift." He reaches into the apron he is wearing and takes out a potion and hands it to Connor.

"Thank you sir, I needed some supplies for the road ahead."

"No problem kid, safe travels." The man walks away and looks for more newbie trainers to abduct.

Connor walks into the Mart and sees a bunch of shelves filled with things. He walks up to the guy behind the counter.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The man at the counter asks.

"Can I get some potions, antidotes and pokeballs?" Connor tells the man.

"You certainly can." The man turns to the shelf behind him and grabs the supplies Connor had asked for. "Here you go, that'll be 2,500."

"Ok." Connor says handing the man the cash and putting the items in his bag. "Thank you sir." Connor tells the man while walking out of the store.

"You're welcome! Safe travels." The man answers back.

"Where to now?" Connor asks while walking around the town. He notices a sign that reads "**This way to Indigo Plateau ↑**

**This way to Viridian Forest →**"

Connor walks forward to get a glimpse of the place he has been dreaming to go to since he can remember. Connor walks into a valley not knowing what to expect. He sees a bunch of Pokemon playing and the wind blowing through the trees and tall grass. he can already feel the power of being a Pokemon League Champion. Off in the distance there is a building but Connor can't quite see what the sign next to it says. Excited, Connor races to the building. The sign reads "**Entrance to Victory Road**" Connor goes into the building with all the joy in his heart and sees a man standing in the middle of the room. Connor walks up to him, and the guy asks "Can I see your Boulder Badge?"

"I-I don't have one. I just wanted to get a look at the place where I will going to fulfill my dream." Connor tells the man checking for badges.

"Well you should stop wasting your time and go get those badges."

"Will do." Connor says, feeling as pumped as ever. Connor exits the building and runs back to Viridian City. Getting back to Viridian City, Connor immediately turned to the direction of the Viridian Forest.

"Hey there young man." Connor is stopped by an old man. "Would you like to know how to catch a Pokemon?" Connor looks at his belt containing his Pokemon.

"Actually I already have caught-"

"Ok, the first thing you need to do is weaken the Pokemon." Connor looks at the old man and tries to not stop the man from talking about how to catch Pokemon. "Next, what you do is..."

"_I don't want to stop him because it seems like all he does is wait here for new trainers so he can teach them how to catch Pokemon. I probably should pay attention because I'm pretty sure he's done now._"

"I wait right here everyday just so I can teach the new little trainers how to catch Pokemon. It's one of the things I look forward to doing." The old man rambles on.

"Thank you very much sir for the information. I'm really excited about getting to go catch my own Pokemon and make many new friends." Connor thanks the old man and continues on his way to Viridian Forest.

While walking towards the entrance to the forest, Connor notices that one of the trees had fallen down. Connor goes over to investigate the incident. As he gets closer, he hears a faint scream coming from the other side of the tree. He jumps to the other side to see that a Pidgey's wing was caught under the tree. Connor lets Hope and Joey out of their pokeballs so they can help him aid this hurt Pidgey. "Guys, we need to lift up this tree just enough so that this Pidgey can get out from under it." His Pokemon agree and begin to lift. Joey diggs underneath so that he can push up with his body and Hope tries to do the same but to no avail. Connor is losing his strength and same with Joey. Hope suddenly releases two vines from under the bulb on her back and wraps around the trunk of the tree. With the aid of Connor, Hope, and Joey, they are able to lift it enough for the Pidgey. Pidgey stumbles around unable to move very easily. Connor kneels down to get level with it. "Pidgey, how about I take you to the Pokemon Center to get your wing all healed."

"Gey Pidgey." It manages to say. Connor picks it up and they race to the Pokemon Center. Connor bursts through the door and runs up to Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy! This Pidgey was stuck under a tree and its wing is severely hurt. You need to help it!"

"Of course. Chansey, get my a gurney." The Chansey brings over a gurney and they take the Pidgey to the emergency care room. Connor had to stay back in the lobby with Joey and Hope. Since they have to wait a while, Connor decides to go to the cafeteria in the PokeCenter so they can all eat after a long day. They eat their food and go back to the lobby to wait for Nurse Joy to be done taking care of the Pidgey.

After waiting for several hours and hoping that everything is going well, the light saying that Nurse Joy is in surgery, turns off. She pushes the door open and walks up to Connor. "So I have something to say about the Pidgey you brought to me. It's...ummm...a..."

-End Chapter 3-


	4. The Forest of Solace

Pokemon Undead Version

Chapter 4: The Forest of Solace

"...It's...ummm...a..." Connor sits in anticipation expecting to say something horrible. "Shiny" Is what Nurse Joy tells the young trainer.

"I found a shiny Pidgey!? Wait…...what does shiny mean?" Connor asks, puzzled.

"It means that the Pidgey's color is different than other regular Pidgeys. It is very rare and not many people ever find one in their lifetime."

"That's awesome!" Connor exclaims happily. "How is its wing? Is it going to be ok?"

"His wing will be fine. It won't be able to fly for a few days, but there won't be any permanent damage to it. In fact, you can take back right now." Nurse Joy walks over to the counter and grabs a microphone that is sitting over the desk. "Chansey! Would you please bring the Pidgey into the lobby." Within a few moments, a Chansey walks through the door pushing a gurney holding the Pidgey. "Thank you very much Chansey, you may go now." Nurse Joy tells the Chansey.

"Chansey Chansey." It responds, bows, then leaves the room.

"Hey Pidgey!" Connor calls. "How would you like to come with us?"

"Pidgey! Pidgey!" The small bird cheers. Connor walks over to him and holds out a pokeball. The Pidgey touches the button on the pokeball and is immediately put inside it. The button glows red and fades as it shakes Connor's hand. It finally stops with a "Ding" noise.

"Alright! I just caught a shiny Pidgey!" Connor yells with much excitement. "Now to name this little guy." Connor releases the newly caught Pidgey from the ball. "Now, how about we give you a really cool nickname?" Pidgey jumps with joy. "Hhhhmmmmm. How about…..Volucris? It's an awesome way to say bird in an old language."

"Pidge Pidge Pidgey!" He shouted with great intensity.

"Alright. It's decided. Your name is now Volucris. Now, let's go on an adventure." Connor says as he put Volucris back into his pokeball and races out of the Pokemon Center. "Thank you Nurse Joy." Connor yells to her as he exits the building. Connor begins to walk back to where he found Volucris and gets really excited when he sees the entrance to Viridian Forest.

By this time, it is around the late afternoon. The sun is beginning to set. Connor walks up to the forest, gets really excited and runs right in without a care in the world. "It's time we officially start this journey without any more help." Connor tells himself out loud. Connor looks around the forest as he is walking through it. He spots a person and walks towards them. "Hey there!" Connor calls out to them. "You have any idea as to how to get out of here?" Connor immediately asks. There is a glow in the person's eyes when they see Connor.

"When two trainers make eye contact, they have to battle. It's the rules." The random trainer informs Connor."

"Ummm….ok." Connor responds while grabbing one of his pokeballs. "Go Hope! Let's show this guy just how we roll!" Connor exclaims as he releases Hope from her ball. Hope lands on the ground ready to attack.

"Really? A silly old Bulbasaur? My Rattata can easily take care of that." The trainer says as he throws his pokeball into the air. The Rattata falls to the ground in battle position. "Rattata! Use quick attack!" The trainer orders and the Rattata went for a full on sprint for Hope.

"Hope! Get out of the way!" Connor yells to Hope. Hope tries to get out of the way, but the Rattata's quick attack was too fast for Hope and she gets hit by the attack. Hope looks to Connor for his command. "Hope! Use tackle!" Hope runs up to the Rattata and hit it with her body. The Rattata flies back from the attack but is ready for more.

"Rattata! Now for another quick attack to finish this wimpy Bulbasaur off." The Rattata goes for another sprint for Hope. But this time Connor has a plan to deal with it.

"Hope! Let's show this guy what we learned while saving Volucris!" Suddenly, two vines come out from the base of the bulb on her back. "Now, grab the Rattata and throw him away!" Hope's vines wrap around the Rattata and lifts it up. Hope lifts it above her and throws it over to where the other trainer is standing.

"Where….where did you learn to do that?" The trainer questions.

"While saving a friend." Connor responds with a smirk on his face. "Now Hope, finish it off by smacking him with vine whip!" Connor tells her as the vines go over to the Rattata and smack it over and over. The Rattata falls over with its eyes swirling.

"Well…..I gotta hand it to you, your Bulbasaur is definitely pretty special if it could beat my awesome Rattata. "Here is your prize money" The young trainer says as he hands Connor some money.

"What's this for?" Connor asks.

"Oh, you don't know? Whenever you win a trainer battle, the losing trainer has to give the winning one some money. It's just the way things go in the Pokemon world." He says to Connor.

"Thanks for all of the advice and experience. What was your name again?"

"Joey. My name is Joey." He responds as Connor begins to continue through the forest.

"_Funny. He has the same name as my Rattata. What a strange coincidence._" Connor thinks to himself as he is walking. Connor is walking through the forest with Hope walking beside him. "Hey Hope! How about we do some training with some of the forest Pokemon?"

"Bulb Bulbasaur!" Hope retorts very excited. Connor nods as they jump over a bush on the side of the path and go deeper into the forest. They walk for a few minutes as they look for Pokemon to battle. They both hear the bushes ahead begin to rustle. They race to the bush excited to find a Pokemon. Just then, a figure falls out of it.

"Ow! That actually kinda hurt a little bit." Connor hears from the mysterious figure.

"Wait a second. I know that voice. Julia! Is that you?"

"Yep! How did you know?" The clumsy trainer asks him.

"I..uh...recognized your voice. It's kinda distinctive." Connor says, stumbling over his words.

"Oh, that makes more sense now. So, have you caught any adorable Pokemon yet?" The very eccentric trainer questions.

"Well, how about I show you." Connor says as he brings out his Pokemon. Joey and Volucris both come out of their pokeballs excited to meet this new person.

"Wooooow! What happened to your Pidgey?"

"Oh, we were traveling by, and we noticed that its wing was stuck under a tree. So we saved him and took him to the Pokemon Center." Connor tells her, feeling heroic.

"That's not what I meant. Why does he look different than my Pidgey?" She says as she brings hers out. The two little birds look at each other and examine the differences.

"Volucris looks different because he is a shiny Pidgey." Connor tells her.

"Ohhhh. But wait, why isn't he sparkling then?" The very confused girl asks him.

"That's not what the term shiny means. It means that his coloring is different than the other regular Pidgeys. Nurse Joy said that it is very rare and many people don't ever see one, let alone catch one in their lifetime."

"That's really cool." Julia says feeling impressed by Connor.

"Thank you. I didn't even notice that he looked different until Nurse Joy had told me." Connor says, trying to bring up that he saved Volucris as much as possible (because he likes talking about how heroic he was).

"Well, would you like to see the little cutie I found here in the forest?"  
"Yeah. I'd love to." Connor says, thinking that she had caught a Caterpie or a Weedle. Julia holds out the pokeball and out pops a little yellow rodent with red cheeks and a tail that looks like a lightning bolt. Connor whips out his pokedex to find out what this Pokemon is.

"Pikachu, the mouse Pokemon. Pikachu has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it looses electric charges from the sacs." The little device says.

"I didn't know that the pokedex has different things it says about Pokemon." Julia says aloud, very excited. "When I looked at it, my pokedex said something about a bunch of them making thunderstorms or something like that. So, what are you doing off of the path?" She asks Connor.

"Hope and I were looking for some Pokemon to battle." Connor answers with a glimmer of excitement.

"Oh, then did you want to battle me then?" Julia says also just as excited. "What are the stakes?"

"Well, since we know each other, I don't think that money is on the table. How about if you win, then I have to do something really embarrassing. But if I win, then we travel together and have a bunch of fun." Connor says, coming up with an excuse for them to travel together.

"How many Pokemon do you have?" She asks him.

"I have three, but Volucris can't battle because of his injured wing." Connor hesitantly responds.

"Alright, looks like we both will be using two Pokemon. First, I'll be using my precious Charmander. Come on out!" Julia throws the pokeball into the air and the ball opens. Charmander comes out pumped for this battle.

"Ok. So I will be using Joey. Let's do this!" Connor yells as he let's the little rodent out of its ball. Joey comes out ready for whatever is going to happen. "_Alright, I have to win this. Not just because I want her to travel with me, but I really don't want to do anything embarrassing." _Connor thinks to himself. "Joey! Time to win this. Use tail whip!" Joey swing his tail back and forth to get the Charmander's attention. Charmander stares at the tail, entranced by what it is doing. "Now! Go in for a tackle!" Connor yells. The Rattata runs up to the Charmander.

"Charmander! Get outta there!" Julia yells to get Charmander's attention. Charmander regains himself a little bit too late and is hit by the tackle. He is sent to the ground. He gets back up and ready for Julia's next command. "Charmander! Use ember now!" Charmander takes in a deep breath and spits little embers at Joey. Not expecting this to happen, Joey is hit by them and is taken to the ground.

"Joey! Get up!" Connor yells to him. Joey struggles to get up from the powerful attack from the Charmander.

"Charmander. Finish it off with a scratch attack." Julia commands and the Charmander rushes up to the hurt rat and hits him with the scratch attack. Joey falls to the ground with his eyes swirling. "Joey! Return!" Connor takes out the pokeball and Joey is immediately put back into it. "Hope. You ready for another battle?"

"Bulbasaur!" She yells and runs onto the battlefield.

"Do you really think that your Bulbasaur can defeat my Charmander?" Julia says confidently.

"Don't underestimate her. Once you do, that's when she will defeat you." Connor informs her of Hope's strength. "Now! Use tackle and take it down!" Connor tells her. Hope runs up to the Charmander.

"Quick! Dodge the tackle and hit her with a super effective ember attack!" Julia says as the lizard takes another deep breath and jumps out of the way of the tackle. Charmander hits Hope with the ember attack and Hope falls to the ground.

"Hope! Now for our secret weapon! Use vine whip." Just then, two vines come out from the base of her bulb and hit Charmander several times. "Now grab onto him and throw him!" The vines wrap around the Charmander and lift it above Hope. Hope tosses the little fire lizard back over to its trainer and Charmander faints.

"Connor, you're just full of surprises today. I wouldn't have expected you to be such a good trainer. Julia tells him as she puts her Charmander back into its pokeball. "But I don't think that your weakened Pokemon will be able to take down my next Pokemon."

"We'll see about that one, right Hope?"

"Saur saur Bulbasaur!" She answers, holding back the pain she's in. Just then Julia let's out her next Pokemon. Instead of being released onto the ground. The Pidgey comes out immediately in the air.

"Now Pidgey! Use sand attack so the Bulbasaur can't see!" Julia instructs the flying bird. Pidgey dives down toward Hope and stops above her and flaps its wings to kick up some of the dirt surrounding them. Unable to see what is going on, Connor is left silent. "Pidgey! Finish off Bulbasaur with a flying tackle." Connor sees the Pidgey fly out of the dust cloud and swan dives back into the cloud. Hope is hit out of the cloud by the powerful hit.

"Hope! You've got to get up! We have to win this." Connor yells at her desperately. Hope starts to get up but it is very difficult from all of the damage she took from all of Julia's Pokemon. Hope finally gets up after all of the struggling, only to fall without any strength left to fight. Connor runs over to Hope. "Are you ok?" Connor asks her.

"Bulba…" Is all she is able to get out before she faints. Connor sits there defeated and Julia walks over to him and holds out her hand.

"Come on! Let's get to Pewter City so we can get our pokemon healed up." Julia says to Connor now calm from his first defeat.

"I thought we would only travel together if I won the battle." Connor asks her puzzled.

"Technically, I said that I might travel with you eventually. Remember, I said that in the first chapter. But don't forget that since you lost, you have to do something embarrassing." She reminds him turning her head slightly and smiling.

"_First chapter, what does she mean by that?_" Connor thinks confused. "Anyway, you do have a point. It's getting dark and that will make it more difficult to get out of here." Connor replies to her comment. Connor and Julia turn around, and begin walking back to the path. As they walk back to the path, a pair of glowing red eyes follow them from behind a shrub. The Arcanine sticks its head out from behind the shrub and runs away.

Connor and Julia finally get to the exit of Viridian Forest and make their way to the Pokemon Center in Pewter City. They begin to walk through the route connecting the forest and the city, telling stories and laughing at the silly jokes they are saying to each other.

By the time they make it to the PokeCenter, it had already become dark. They walk into the Center to find a nurse standing behind a counter. "This one looks just like the one in Viridian City." Connor says aloud, looking around.

"That's right, all of the Centers are all designed the same way. The nurse responds to his comment.

"Nurse Joy! I didn't expect to see you here! When did you get here from Viridian City? I didn't see you in the forest." Connor says to her, feeling very relaxed.

"No, that was my sister that you saw in Viridian. Did she not tell you? All of the nurses that work in centers are all related. She usually forgets to mention that little detail. Anyway, how may I help you? Nurse Joy explains to the new trainer.

"Oh, I see now. Would you mind healing our Pokemon?" Connor asks the polite woman behind the counter.

"Not at all. Please place your pokeballs into this tray." Connor and Julia walk over and set the pokeballs into the tray. "Now, I will be gone for a moment." She walks into the next room to leave the two trainers alone in the lobby.

"Since it's already dark, did you want to stay here at the Pokemon Center over night?" Connor asks Julia. "We can leave in the morning and continue from there."

"Sounds great." She tells him. "Just make sure not to try any funny business in the middle of the night."

"What are you talking about!?" Connor exclaims, trying to hide a blush.

"I'm just messing with ya" She says with a wink. Suddenly, they hear a "Ding Ding Dingdingding" Come from the other room. Nurse Joy walks into the lobby holding the tray of Pokemon.

"Here you go. Good as new." The nurse says as the two trainers collect their pokeballs.

"Nurse Joy. I was wondering if there were any rooms available." Connor says to her.

"Yes. In fact there is one room left. Just go down that hallway and it is the third room on the left." She says as she points down a long hallway.

"Thank you ma'am" Julia says as the two walk down the hallway. They open the door and walk in. "Well, looks like this is our room." They look around to see that there is a desk on either side of the room with two sets of bunk beds as well. "I'll take one of the beds on the left, and you can have one on the right. Today's been a long day and we need to get some rest."

"Yeah, that's definitely true." The two trainers change into their sleeping attire and get into their beds. "Good night Julia. Sleep tight." Connor says to her. After waiting a few seconds, Connor looks over to notice that she fell asleep the second her head hit the pillow. Connor smiles, then nods off to sleep himself.

-End Chapter 4-


	5. Fate's Phantasm

Pokemon Undead Gray Version

Chapter 5: Fate's Phantasm

Young Julia (probably around 5 or 6) jumps out of bed "YAY! I get to spend time with my daddy today!" The little girl exclaims as she runs down the stairs. "Where's daddy?" She asks her mother cooking breakfast.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but your father was called for a special mission today." Her mother informs her.

"But he said yesterday that we would spend the day together." Julia says with her eyes beginning to water.

"He was called early this morning to go in for his job. It was very last minute and he told me to tell you that he is sorry and that he loves you very much." She tells Julia. Julia runs back up the stairs.

"I was so happy to be with my daddy today!" The young girl screams to her mother. "But now I won't be able to because he has stupid work!" She makes it up to her room and lays on her bed and begins to cry. Julia's mom walks into the room and rubs her back.

"How about you and I spend the day together until your father comes home, then we can all spend time together." She says, trying to comfort the frustrated girl.

"...Ok. Can we watch my favorite movie then?"

"Of course we can. We'll do whatever you want to my love." Her mother responds, giving Julia a big smile.

"Yay!" Julia exclaims as she bursts out of her room and runs downstairs to the television. Her mother calmly stands up and walks down to where her daughter went to.

"Julia, how about we eat some breakfast first." She tells the small excited girl.

"Ok." Julia says, disappointed. Julia walks over to the table and sees all of the food that her mother had made. A large stack of pancakes, a plateful of bacon, a pitcher of Enigma berry juice, and three eggs for the both of them. "Wow mommy, you made a bunch of food. Do you think we can eat it all?"

"I don't know if I can, but I know that a growing girl like you can help me." Her mom replies. They start digging in to the table full of food, having little conversations about many things. After they finish with all of the food (they were both pretty hungry apparently) her mom asks her. "Do you want to help mommy with the dishes so we can both watch the movie together?" Julia thinks for a moment.

"Ok mommy. I'll help you." The two girls begin doing the dishes, continuing on one of their conversations from breakfast. After taking some time doing the dishes, they go over to the t.v. and put in Julia's favorite movie "The Nicest Princess". It was made all the way in the Unova region. Julia loves this movie and cries every time she watches it. The two watched all of the movie together (Julia cried of course) and then started on other things. Julia did her mother's make up, went to go visit Professor Oak in his lab, and they both had one of the best days of their lives. After all of the fun they had throughout the day, they relaxed by watching another of Julia's favorite movies. While watching the movie, they both hear a motorcycle start to drive up to the house. "Daddys home!" Julia screams, jumping up from the couch and races over to the door. Her mother pauses the movie and begins to walk over as Julia opens the door to welcome her father. "Officer Jenny, where is my daddy?" The young girl asks. Her mother runs over to the door in a hurried pace.

"Julia, you wait inside while I talk to the nice lady."  
"But I don't want to." Julia says back to her mom.

"That wasn't a question. Please go inside the house." The door closes and Julia runs over to the window. She isn't able to make out any words but watches as her mother break down and begin to cry.

"_What's going on with mommy?_" Julia thinks to herself. She gets down from the window and walks over to the door as her mother starts to get up, thank the officer, and walk back to the door.

"That wasn't a question. Please go inside the house." Julia's mother closes the door as soon as she goes inside. The two women walk away from the door so Julia can't hear what they will be talking about. "Now, what happened today?" She asks Officer Jenny.

"Well, the mission today was to infiltrate a Team Rocket base and stop them. Everything was going smoothly with your husband as our captain. But after we successfully infiltrated the base, he decided to split up from the rest of the team so it wouldn't be so suspicious. Not long after, an alarm went off and we heard orders from the Captain to get out of the building. We all rushed to get out of the building. We tried radioing him to join us back at the entrance but to no avail. We tried our best to get ahold of your husband but he disappeared along with his trusty Arcanine. But alas, Captain Giovanni and his Arcanine were buried in the rubble that was the Team Rocket base. I'm so very sorry." Just as Officer Jenny finished telling the story, Julia's mother began to break down and cry. She sat on the ground crying for a minute or two before standing back up, thanking the officer and returning to the house. She opens the door to see Julia standing there.

"What happened momma?" The little girl asks her mother. "When is daddy coming home?" Fighting back tears, her mother leans down, picks up Julia and she walks over to the couch.

"Julia… I've got to tell you something about daddy."

"Julia…..Julia….Julia!" Suddenly, Julia opens her eyes to see Connor. "Are you ok? I looked over and you tossing and turning. It sounded like you were having some crazy dream."  
"It….it was nothing." Julia says to Connor, faking a smile.

"Well, ok then. Let's get a move on! We have lots to do today." Connor says to his companion.

"O...ok. Let's go get that first gym badge."

-End Chapter 5-


End file.
